Trapped In Anime
by Shadowclaw213
Summary: Gabby Laura and Raven were having a normal high school life in the real world then everything changes and they get sent to the land of Anime! Not only that but they are transformed into Nekos! Travel with them as they encounter some friends from the Anime world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Happened So Fast

 _This story manly focuses on Ouran High School Host Club and Hetalia_

"Hey Babe," Jack said as he stopped me in the school hallway. I started to walk away but he put his hands against the wall, each arm on different sides of my head.

"Leave me alone, i'm not your 'Babe'" I responded with a glare.

"Come on. What we have is special."

"Well you should have thought about that before you cheated on me."

"Come on" Jack leaned his head over and whispered something, his face 2 inches away. "Don't tell me you don't feel anything for me."

"You're right Jack….I do feel something for you.," I whispered back. Then kicked him in the privates. "I feel hatred."

Just as i said that, Laura and Gabby appear beside me.

"What the frick happened here?!" Gabby asks.

"WHAT THE FRICK DID JACK DO TO YOU WHAT DID HE TRY TELL ME AND I WILL KICK HIS BUTT," Laura shouts.

"Laura calm down," I say to her. "He was just being… well.. Jack."

"Okay… So," Laura continued as we started walking to our next period class together. "Are you still okay with going with us after school to walk around town?"

"Nothing in the world would stop me."

 _After a long day of texting in class *cough cough* i mean listening intently to the teacher…_

So Gabby, Laura and I all walked around town, getting ice cream, laughing, telling stories it was fun and mostly normal for teenage friends but then…

"Okay I swear, Panthers are the best type of animals ever!" I insisted.

"No way! Wolves are!" Gabby pressed.

"Are you kidding? Foxes!" Laura chimed in.

Suddenly all three of us started falling…Falling..Falling.

Then we all hit the ground. I was the first to sit up. I looked around and saw that we weren't where we just were. Then Gabby and Laura sat up at the same time. I looked at them and screamed.

"You guys have dog ears!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Host Club

Laura and Gabby looked at each other then to me. I reached up to my head and felt soft, fur covered ears on top of my head. Then i felt something behind me. I looked behind and saw a tail! And Laura and Gabby had them too!

"What are we?" I asked them.

"Nekos!" Laura answered. "I'm a fox Neko!"

"And i am a wolf neko!"

"Wait.. before we feel through that portal or whatever we were talking about our favorite animals and that's what you guys turned into so that means i'm a panther neko!"

"Yeah.. Except a new question arises… Where are we?"

Laura Gabby and I were lucky enough to all be wearing hoodies at the time so we tucked our tails in our pants and put our hoods up, then we decided to start walking down town. Behind us, a group of 7 guys walked behind us. I turned around and looked at them then poked Laura and Gabby.

"Look. That girl right in the middle of the group is dressed like a guy." I pointed out, trying not to let them hear that we were talking about them because i didn't want to be rude. But apparently they did hear me because they all stopped walking and looked at me. Suddenly, they all started running towards us. "Guys i think it's time to start running."

All three of us took off, running away from the group chasing us. I looked back while still running and saw only one of the seven chasing us, the other six had disappeared.

Laura and Gabby suddenly stopped and i accidentally tripped on Laura's shoe and fell. I got back up and saw we were surrounded.

The blonde one was in front of me and he looked at me. He reached his hand out and put it under my face then said, "What beautiful young la-" I cut him off by grabbing his arm and twisting it. "OW OW OW OW OW!" he screeched and backed away. "MAMA THE BAD LADY HURT ME!"

The girl dressed up as a guy came in front of me.

"Why would you do that?!" She yelled at me. "He was trying to compliment you and you hurt him!"

"Probably because he would do the same thing to any other girl on the street." I barked back.

"So Tamaki, what are we going to do with them?" The one with the glasses asked the blonde one.

Suddenly tamaki was all better and a chair appeared out of nowhere.  
"Oh. Well, you girls can't go around telling our little secret… To make sure you keep it we will have you all transferred to Ouran Academy and you will join our host club!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone but tamaki said in unision.

"But they're girls!" The twins both said. Mirroring each other.

"Well then, i guess the host club now serves men." Tamaki said smiling. "But first," he walked toward me, "we must see what they really look like." Tamaki grabbed my hood and was about to pull it down before i punched him.

"What? Do you have something against showing your head? It's just hair right?" The twins said, creeping up beside me, each different twin on another side. They both went for it at the same time. I tried blocking my hood but it wasn't the hood they were after, it was my wrist. I couldn't move my hands! Tamaki was about to pull down Laura's hood and the smallest host club member was about to pull down Gabby's. The tallest of the group walked in front of me and everyone pulled the hoods down at once and then all of the host club knew that we were nekos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Here Comes Hetalia

 _Don't judge on how i make the hetalia characters act. I don't know that much about Hetalia. But i Love it._

"Wha...What are you three?!" Tamaki asked, suddenly scared of us.

"..." All three of us looked at each other then back at the frightened host club.

"PASTAAAA!" Yelled someone behind us. Everyone looked to where the sound was coming from and when i saw them, it hit me. I knew exactly where we were. I knew exactly who these people are. We were in anime. The people behind us were from the show/manga Ouran highschool host club. The people in front of us were from hetalia.

"Laura. Gabby." i Said walking towards them. "These are people from anime. Ouran highschool host club and Hetalia."

They paused and looked at me. Then Laura's face lit up. "OH MY GOD THAT MEANS." she looked at Kaoru and smirked.

"Yep." i said, looking at Hikaru. Me and Laura have had crushes on kauro and hikaru since we watched the show.

Then i turned my head and saw Europe. 3 i love his eyebrows.

"Let go of these ladies!" America said.

"We will do none of the sort. They belong to us!" Tamaki said, wrapping his arm around me. So i pinched his hand and he let go.

"We don't belong to anyone!" Gabby yelled.

The whole host club went in front of us and challenged the hetalia characters. We took this as an opportunity and slipped away and started running. I could hear a creek and gabby could smell it so we all agreed to hide out there.

When we got there we all rested on a log we found and caught our breath.

"I can't believe it. I just met the host club and the countries!" Laura exclaimed.

"Yeah too bad we had to run away from them. But now, we have to focus on getting home." Gabby said.

"No you won't. Because you're joining the host club!"

We all spun around and saw the host club emerge from the bushes and we tried running the other direction but there was the countries. Everyone was doing their "Famous" Poses and france and Tamaki were both holding out a rose. They kind of look related, i thought. Focus, i told myself. As i looked around i saw that there was no escape. We were trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The kidnapping

 _This chapter will be in different perspectives._

 **Perspective: Tamaki**

"You girls. So elegant. Like a rose. But maybe this is God's blessing that you will get to join the host club -" I started to say.

"Will you fricking quit it with the whole ranting about how beautiful each and every girl is! It gets freaking annoying!" Raven yelled.

Then i curled up next to a tree and sulked.

 **Perspective: Haruhi**

That girl, Raven. I've been watching her. I'm good at telling how people feel and right now i'm looking at how Raven is acting. She got upset when Tamaki complimented her on the sidewalk when we all first met. She seems to take everything personally and right now she totally rejected Tamaki when he was trying to tell all three of them that they were beautiful. _I've got it!_ I thought to myself. _She's self conscious about herself. She doesn't believe she's beautiful and she hates it when others say she is. I guess i'll keep this to myself right now because i have to go "Comfort" sempai._

"Sempai." I said, walking over to him. "She wasn't trying to make it personal."

"I know." Tamaki said. He got up and walked over to Kyoya. "Host club huddle!" Tamaki called out.

All of the host club huddled.

"What are we going to do? They won't come with us willingly!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"We could kidnap them. "Kyoya said. Everyone stared. "It's logical."

"Okay then let's kidnap them."

"We got sacks!" Mori Kaoru and Tamaki said.

They all snuck up behind the girls and Kyoya distracted them. While me and Hikaru stayed back and talked.

"You know that girl in the middle, Raven?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about her?" He responded.

"Well i've put 2 and 2 together and i think she might not think she's as beautiful as she is."

"Hmm that's kind of a shame. She is really pretty." Hikaru responded

"Maybe, after she joins the host club, you could get to know her to make her feel more.. Accepted?"

"Sure Haruhi."

 **Perspective: Laura**

I'M SO HAPPY THAT I GET TO MEEt THE HOST CLUB AND THE COUNTRIES IN PERSON BUT THEN I'M SAD tHAT THEY ARE TRYING TO MAKE US JOIN THE HOST CLUB ANDK ….. (Many thoughts later…)

 **Perspective: Italy**

Hmm. I don't really know what's happening but Germany said i should block the way of these girls so they can't escape… I walked forward to the girls and poked them. They looked at me and i was about to talk to them but suddenly a sack covers the girls and they get picked up.

"To Ouran academy!" Tamaki yelled.

They just kidnapped 3 neko girls in a sack to join a host club because they know that one of the host club members is a girl but dresses like a guy… I think i'll go have pasta!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Being in the Host Club

 _Back to regular perspectives_

 _IM VERY SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT_

 **The Host Club is now open for business, for guys too.**

"Tamaki. Who are those girls?" A client asked Tamaki.

"Why, they are the newest addition to the host club my beautiful kitty. But worry not, just because there are more girls around doesn't mean you will be forgotten. Out of all the girls in this room your eyes shine the brightest to me! I will not let you go."

"Oh Tamaki" She responded blushing.

"What an act." I said, passing by them. Tamaki looked up at me and so did the girl next to him. I looked at the girl. "Are you seriously okay with being told these lies? You think he doesn't tell all these girls the same thing?"

I started walking away and the girl pushed Tamaki away and asked him if that was true. I smirked.

"Hikaru!"

I looked over to see why Kaoru was yelling and as soon as i did Hikaru slipped on a banana peel and feel right on top of me!

"Ouch." I sayed.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Are you okay?" Kaoru yelled, racing over here.

"I'm fine Kaoru, It's Raven who we should worry about." Hikaru got up and extended me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, a little too hard because i fell into him and we collapsed onto the floor but this time our bodies were touching, our faces were 2 inches away.

"Have you always been this handsome?" i mumbled out before i could stop myself. The whole room was looking at us and just heard what i said. More importantly Hikaru just heard what i said. I quickly got up.

"I… I mean… uh…" I looked around at the girls, guys and host club members staring at me and i ran out of the room, down the hall and into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Thanks England

I curled up on the toilet. Until i heard a knock on my stall. Could it be Hikaru? No it couldn't be this is the girls bathroom and he probably doesn't even care anyways.

"Raven?" A british accent came from outside my stall. "I was going to come check up on how the host club was but then i saw you run in here."

"What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" I demanded of Britain, opening the stall and looking at him.

"Actually you're in the boys bathroom." The brit pointed out.

"What?!" I yelled looking around and for the first time I realized my surroundings. "OH # *&" I yelled. Then a guy walked in and saw me talking to England and his eyes widened with surprise. He slowly backed away. We looked at each other and laughed. Then England got serious.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

I explained to him what happened and then he gave a few words of advice.

"I'm pretty sure you can't hide in this bathroom forever, love." He said.

"Thanks England." I said, smiling at him.

I started to walk back towards the Host club feeling a little better about myself but also embarrassed, remembering how i felt when i fell onto Hikaru.

I heard something through the door i'd never forget...

 _CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUNNNNNN._

 _And yes its short DEAL WITH IT._

 _So guys im going on vacation next week and i can't bring my laptop :( so i won't be able to write._

 **Honorable Mentions for the month of July:  
HAPPY B-DAY CANADA AND HONG KONG AND AMERICA**

 **Happy 10th Anniversary Hetalia**

 **Happy B-day Me :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Laura

 _Update: I can bring my laptop on vacation :D and "Laura" in this story is my real life friend and she is helping me right this story now :D_

"Why would you guys do this to her? You don't know her really. YOU'RE ALL FAKE FRIENDS! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER IN ANY WAY!" I heard Laura yelling.

"L-Laura. Calm down." I heard Kaoru say as I stood, back to the door.

"Laura-Chan please don't cry!" I heard Honey Senpai say also beginning to cry.

"Don't. Touch. Me. You're all stupid bastards! I'll never speak to you again!" I heard her yell. The aura of the room dropped automatically and I heard sniffling.

"Laura… You don't...mean that...do you?" I heard Kaoru say. Is he crying?

"Talk to me when you understand her better Kaoru!" Laura yelled. _Wow she's really mad. She always called him Kao before._ I thought.

"L-Laura no. Please. DON'T LEAVE ME!" I heard Kaoru yell before the door opened to reveal my two best friends.

"Let's go home for today Raven." She said to me crying a little bit herself. She must really like Kaoru.

~Magical 3 Day Time Skip~

Laura sat on the sky blue couch of our dorm room. Her fox tail sitting beside her, her ears drooped. She's depressed. I can tell. Probably about what happened with Kaoru three days ago. But I guess I have no room to talk. I'm depressed about everything that happened. Even though i really shouldn't be because nothing really happened. I guess i just always get depressed when Laura gets depressed and I never knew how to comfort her. _I guess instead of comforting her i just have to yell at her.. It's worth a try._ I thought.

"Listen, Laura! I can tell you really like Kaoru! And-"

"No. I don't. they all hurt you. All of them. I hate him. All of them." Laura replied starting to sniffle. "Now. Raven. p-please leave." She replied pushing me out of her room and locking the door behind me. You could here her crying on the other side of the door.

"That's it!" I whispered walking away from the door to call Haruhi.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! it's Raven! Get Kaoru over here NOW!" I yelled into the phone

"Laura?" she asked

"Laura." I replied worried for my friend.

"Be right over."

"Thanks"

*Time skip(Triggering)*

I walked back to her room and heard a drawer opening.

"I haven't done this in 5 years." I heard her faintly say. wait. is she?

"Where is she?" Kaoru said running up the stairs.

"Thanks for knocking! She's in her room."

"Laura let me in!" He yelled at the door.

"NO GO AWAY KAORU!" She replied I then heard something hitting something. like a bracelet?

"That's it!" Kaoru yelled literally kicking the door open "Laura NO!" He yelled pulling a blade away from her wrist and kissing the wounds just made.

"Give it back! Give it back. give it back..."She said at first hitting his chest then crying into his shirt.

She soon passed out, too tired to deal with the rest of the day.

I then collapsed on the floor. Why would she cut herself again? She was doing so well. This is all my fault... It all started when I fell on Hikaru. If i hadn't said anything when i fell onto him, if i hadn't gotten embarrassed, if i hadn't... suddenly everything came rushing at me all at once and all I saw was black.

 _OH MY GOSH THIS STORY JUST GOT DEPRESSING I'M SO SORRY. I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT LESS DEPRESSING NEXT CHAPTER. and i'll try to cheer you up next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Raven's Backstory

 _Almost all of this story is FLASHBACK TIME DUN DUN DUNNNN. So while Raven is passed out, she remembers back to her earlier years._

 _"_ Hey Loser!" Numerous people chanted at me as i walked down the school hall. I stared down at my shoes, managing to not cry.

"She's so weird!" People whispered.

I headed to my locker and opened it. Shoving books into it and getting the next set of binders for my next period class. No one had befriended me so i walked to class alone, people laughing and pointing at me the whole time. I sat down in the back, so the teacher wouldn't call on me, so i couldn't answer, so people couldn't make fun of my answers.

The bell rang and I took off, almost sprinting down the halls and (as always) getting to lunch first. I then picked the table i would sit at (Which no one else would sit at) and sat down.

Then Gabby the shy girl, Gwendolyn the leader and Genevieve the know-it-all(The 3 G's) sat down at my table. I almost had a heart attack. No one sat down at my table especially the three most popular girls in school.

"What do _you three_ want?" I asked, saying _you three_ as if they were snakes, which they kind of were.

"We just wanted to talk. Freak." Gwendolyn the head of the group said as she walked closer to me. All of a sudden my face was slammed into my lunch.

"We just don't understand. why haven't you killed yourself yet? I mean. no one likes you. you have no friends. I just don't know why you haven't ended it yet," I didn't speak. Frozen (LET IT GO) With Fear.

"Oh my god. Are you going to cry. no wonder your alone. even your family doesn't love you. You should just end it. Everyone who knows you's suffering." Gwendolyn yelled punching me in the stomach. I closed my eyes ready for the next blow to the face. But it never came. I opened my eyes. a girl I haven't seen before had Gwendolyn's hand and was twisting it backwards.

"Ok Gwendolyn. We've been through this how many times. Or do I need to tell your mommy again. the one you cry to whenever I reject my way in to your little click. and Gabby come on. you told me you didn't like bulling anyone WEEKS ago!" She yelled at them punching Gwendolyn in the face. "No one really likes you Gwendolyn. their afraid of you. and all hate you!" She turned to Gwendolyn cutting her hair with a pocket knife that she had in the black and purple leather jacket. "I'm ending the fear and bulling today. she yelled shoving her back into Genevieve and punching her in the nose, which then started bleeding.

"WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY LAURA! AND GABBY GET AWAY FROM US! WE'RE DONE WITH YOUR SHIT!" Gwendolyn yelled pushing Gabby towards the girl I assumed to be Laura.

"Hey. you ok?" Laura asked me as the two bitches scurried off probably to tell someone what happened.

"Yeah. _peachy."_ I snapped sarcastically.

"I like you. Names Laura."

"Raven."

"Um. Raven I'm sorry for all they did to you I really didn't want to take part in it." Gabby said.

I glared at her. "Then why didn't you stop it!?" I said, my voice cracking. I was on the edge of tears. "All you had to do was say one word! All you had to do was speak up! But no! You went along with it!" By then the tears were streaming down my face like raindrops on a windowpane.

"I..I..." Gabby stuttered.

"Forget it!" I yelled. I then looked around the lunchroom, everyone was looking at me. Staring at "the loser" crying her eyes out and yelling.

Everyone started whispering and some laughing...

 _The vision of the flashback started tho fade..._

"AHHH!" I screamed, jumping off of the couch i was laying on. Then, falling back.

"Wow, take it easy," Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw the whole host club and England.

"Why are you all here? AND WHERE IS LAURA!" I screamed, noticing her lack of presence.

"I'm right here, stupid." A voice said from behind me. I spun around and saw Laura.

"LAURA!" I scream like a little girl spotting a puppy. I run up to her and give her a big bear hug. Then i slap her.

"OW what was that for?" She asked. Giving me puppy dog eyes.

"For cutting yourself! You dummy!" I yell at her.

"I'm sorry." Laura replied.

"Hey Raven. Not to interrupt your 'Reunion' or anything but, what were you dreaming about?" England asked.

"I...uh..."

 _CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

 _mwahahahahhahahahhahahahha_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Talking About The Past

Everyone stared at me with expectation.

"I..Was dreaming about... 7th grade." I said, hoping no one would press on the subject.

"What do you mean 7th grade? Did something happen in 7th grade that would make you want to dream about it?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh..."

Everyone stared at me and I felt like I was in 7th grade again.

"If she doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't have to talk about it!" Laura snapped at everyone. It must have startled them a little because they all jumped a bit.

"It's okay Laura," I said, looking at everyone. "When I was in 7th grade, I had no friends. Everyone picked on me because of how i dressed, how i acted, what i read. Anything i did, everyone would laugh at me. There was even this one group of girls who told me to commit suicide, and i almost did a couple times. But my mom stopped me, slapped me and put me in a support group. Which didn't help matters because somehow the news that i was in a support group made people bully me even more and then.." I paused and turned to Laura. "She came around. And so did Gabby." I made sure not to mention that Gabby was one of the people in the group that told me to commit suicide.

I turned back to see that everyone was starring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So this is what you meant when you said 'Don't talk to me until you understand her better'?" Kaoru said to Laura.

"Yes." Laura responded.

"Oh Raven-Chan!" Honey said almost bursting into tears. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Who knew that you've gone through so much?" Tamaki said, also hugging me.

The Twins and England soon followed and I was surrounded by guys hugging me.

"Seriously guys. I'm fine. It was in 7th grade!" I said trying to get them to release me. But then America, France, Italy and Germany burst out of the closet. Everyone jumped a bit but still didn't release me from the hug.

"What the bloody hell?! What are you guys doing here?" England yelled.

"Well, we were going to hold a world conference meeting and England wasnt there and so we were searching for him and then we found him here and so we hid in the closet so we could eavesdrop!" Italy said.

"Oui. And then we heard Raven's story." France added.

"2 things, One. GET OFF ME," I screamed at everyone hugging me. They immediately retreated. "2. THAT WAS MY PERSONAL BUSINESS THAT I DECIDED TO SHARE WITH THESE WEIRDOS ONLY! NOT YOU STALKERS!"

"Oh no." Laura said. "Now you've done it."

"I MEAN IM HUMAN SO I DESERVE PRIVACY!" I yelled walking up to them. They must have thought i was crazy because they were all shrinking back. Then, I slapped them.

"Jeez." I said. Turning around and walking back to the host club. Then looking back and seeing they were all holding their faces where i slapped them and looking at me.

"Seriously, dudett?" America asked me.

"YES SERIOUSLY BECAUSE PEOPLE ALWAYS LISTEN IN TO MY CONVERSATIONS." Tears flooded my eyes. "And then they laugh at me."

Tamaki, Honey, The twins, England, Italy, France and America inched their way over to me as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Touch me and you die." I snapped. Everyone backed off. Except England. He reached out and pulled me into a big hug. I was kind of surprised that he hugged me even though i threatened everyone, but i didn't care. It felt good that someone cared. I had never hugged i guy before so i didn't know what to do. So i sat there, crying with my hands covering my face and my chin on his shoulder. His arms were gently wrapped around me. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself but will doing so, I caught a smell of Tea and Old books. (My headcannon on what England smells like). It was... Comforting. It felt like only me and England were in the room. Then England pulled away. And I snapped back to reality.

 _What...What just happened?_ I thought.

To Be Continued...

Until Next Chapter :D


End file.
